Group Fanfic
by Stormyz
Summary: Four girls and four guys, each from a different world/place, find themselves stranded together in a world none of them has ever seen before. Not only that but at random moments they get transported to another world... full plot inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: **Four girls and four guys, each from a different world/place, find themselves stranded together in a world none of them has ever seen before. Not only that but at random moments they get transported to another world just as they've gotten used to the one they're in. They must learn to cooperate and trust each other, or _die_.

**A/N:** Lol at 'or _die_' really couldn't resist putting that in XD. This is a fanfic that, though I came up with the plot (if it could really be called such a thing), belongs to me and three friends, we each created an OC and threw them into a random adventure along with our favourite anime guy characters. It is rather random and I started it just for fun and thought, hm, maybe I should post it on and see other people's opinions on it, so here it is! Though it still doesn't have a title yet and is generally referred to as 'Group Fanfic', so if you guys can think of anything a little more creative than that ideas are welcome! But for now it'll just be called 'Group Fanfic' XD

**NB:** Just so all you spelling Nazis out there know, I'm Australian so I spell 'color' as 'colour', 'favorite' as 'favourite', 'analyze' as 'analyse', etc. Though I'd just throw that in there since I've been corrected on such things before. Another thing:

_'blah blah' -_ thoughts/thought conversations

_Blah's POV_ - Change of POV (**P**oint **O**f **V**iew for those who don't know)

**Disclaimer:** I **_do not_** own any of the characters from any of the animes mentioned in this fanfic! They belong to the various companies/people that made them.

--

**Prologue**

_Storm_

Storm wandered along the edge of the beach, watching the sunset.

"One year to go till I come of age… then I can find my parents," she smiled to herself at the thought of finally being able to see them again.

She sat on the sand.

"As much as I wish I wasn't stuck on this island, I love the peacefulness it possesses. Though I wish the people were more fun, I reckon they love being stuck in routine," she said to herself.

Then a thought hit her and she burst out laughing, "The only person I can talk is myself! If I travelled elsewhere, people would think I'm crazy! Well I'd best return to the village otherwise they'll accuse me of trying witchery or something silly like that."

She shook her head and stood up, brushing the sand off her clothes. Then she noticed a small strange marble-sized ball of blue light that seemed like it was floating on the water nearest the shore. Curious, Storm approached it and when it seemed like nothing was happening she picked it up. As soon as she did, it occurred to her how strange it was that she could hold it yet it weighed nothing and she could pass her hand through it. Shrugging she placed it in her jacket pocket and headed back to the village.

_Saltine_

Saltine walked back and forth along the ship's deck; on the verge of creating her own PMS attack because of her all too friendly crewmates. "Why can't people seem to do anything right?!" she complained loudly, being the only person on the ship. "I'm always doing everything for them, don't they realize it's using up my valuable ME time?!"

A faint voice rang though her head, _'Calm down…'_

She continued, not heeding any attention to it "They're not even decent pirates, they wouldn't even be considered as pirates if it weren't for me! Do they do anything for me? Or give ME anything? No! It's always, 'Saltine, some help over here' or 'Saltine, what do you think of this?' and 'Saltine, you know best, do that!' It's a wonder I don't chuck 'em overboard and take off with their ship!"

It was then that she noticed a small green ball floating in the ocean, leaning over the edge she fished it out, studied it then shoved it into her pocket.

_Takashi_

"ARGGGGGGG!!"

A sliver flash silenced the piercing scream as the weapon sliced through its victim. As his body fell to the ground in a bloodied heap, a pair of onyx eyes surveyed its surroundings for more enemies. The owner of the blade smirked. "Pathetic little village, led by a pathetic Lord…" a sharp female voice said as she wiped crimson liquid off the blade of her katana with the robe of her latest victim. Straightening up, she gazed into the distance at the slowly rising sun. _'Well, can't linger for too long, the stench of the rotting corpses will attract attention.'_ A click was heard as she slipped the blade back into its sheath, and with a flash, she was gone.

**_5 Minutes later_**

Just visible in the forest clearing, bathed in morning sunlight, a silhouette bent over the crystal clear river water. The faint colour of red washed off her arms as she gently scrubbed the sins of yet another assassination from her body.

_'Those bastards back at that terrorist group better pay me well, this was a complete waste of time'_ The black haired teen thought as she strapped her katana back on her back. A faint glint caught her eye. Her hand immediately flew to her weapons pouch as she resumed a battle pose.

_'So those idiotic guards sent reinforcements, not bad… wait a second…'_

For what she thought was the glint of a weapon, turned out to be a small shiny globe sitting snugly in the overgrown grass. Her heartbeat slowed to a normal pace as she edged towards to cautiously. The faint angelic violet light it emitted caused her to narrow her eyes in suspicion. Slowly, she reached out and in one swift movement, snatched the sphere from the grass.

_'What the hell is this…?'_

The small round ball felt so light as it rested in the palm of her hand. Finally convincing herself that it wasn't dangerous, she slipped it into her pocket and sped off into the forest.

_'This could be worth something, I'm sure someone out there is willing to buy a supernatural super lightweight purple ball… But if there is someone out there, I'd be hard pressed to find 'em…'_

--

**Story Start**

_Nobody's POV_

Eight people, four guys and four girls fell from the sky and landed in a pile on the grass.

"Ow! What the heck just happened?" one girl _(Storm)_ asked.

She tried to get up then realised that she was wedged in between a pile of seven other people. There were three other girls, one with a pirate hat and shoulder length brown hair and amber-coloured eyes, another with crimson hair and honey-coloured eyes and one with straight black hair and black eyes. Then there were four guys, one with orange hair and green eyes; one with black hair and black eyes; another with blonde hair and blue eyes and then there was the guy above her, with two-toned gray-blue hair and auburn eyes and he had two blue triangles on each side of his face… "Get off me!!"

With that said there were a bunch of 'ows' and 'what the hells' as the eight disentangled themselves.

"Who the hell are you folks?" asked the girl who was fixing her pirate hat and raising an eyebrow.

"That's what we all wanted to ask," the others replied simultaneously.

"Well then," the girl stood up, "To lead the crowd, I am Artemesia Minerva Saltine," she stated, looking proud and up herself, the rest looked at her weirdly, "Just speak to me by Saltine."

"Hiya Saltine I'm Storm," a girl with shortish brown hair and green eyes said smiling.

"I'm Kuri," the girl with crimson hair said.

"I am Takashi," the girl with black hair murmured quietly, glaring at the others as if they were the reason she was stuck in this weird situation.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the guy with black hair said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" the blonde guy said enthusiastically.

That was answered with an array of six blank faces, Sasuke banging his head against the nearest tree and then Storm asking, "What's a hokage?"

"Hok-car-goge?" Saltine mumbled, trying to pronounce this weird new word to herself. Naruto sweat-dropped at her failed attempt.

"Uhhhh… I think the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village," Naruto replied, unsure.

"Ho-Kage. A combination of the words 'Fire' and 'Shadow', generally, the person in question is one of great importance," recited Takashi.

_'Not bad, the human encyclopaedia is interesting…'_ thought Sasuke.

"Okay… I'm Kyo by the way," the orange-head said.

"Hn. I'm Kai Hiwatari," the guy with the triangles said.

They all stood there looking at each other at a loss of what to do.

"Do you guys know how you got here?" Storm piped up curiously, "All I remember is a marble-like globe, it was glowing blue, I picked up on the beach a few days ago."

"I found something similar to that, but it was pink," Kuri replied.

"Mine was yellow," Naruto stated.

"It was a magnificent green suited for me," Saltine said.

"Mine was orange," Kyo replied.

"Purple," Takashi stated, quietly.

"White," Sasuke said.

"Red, but I don't see what it has to do with anything," Kai said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Dumbass…" muttered Takashi, shaking her head with a sigh.

"It could be that it was only when we all had found them that they actually sent us here," Kuri guessed.

"Maybe. Because I carried my around with me for almost a week," Storm said.

Without warning, all eight globes began glowing and there was a flash. They landed with a thump in the middle of a crowded street that was in absolute chaos.

"Taaaahhh, what is this place!?" Saltine snapped suddenly, jumping to her feet in surprise and eyeing the people walking by them.

"We're in the middle of a crowded street," Naruto stated.

"No shit Sherlock…" she grumbled sarcastically, "It doesn't take a lookout jumping up and down on ya to figure that one out."

They stood silent for a moment to take that strange proverb to make sense to everyone.

"I think what Saltine is trying to ask is what is the name of the place we have landed in," Kuri said.

A loud shout was heard and the group turned to see someone running towards holding a bag that looked as if it were about to burst its seams and behind him there were at least thirty policemen/women. The man that was being chased tripped just as he reached the group, realising that he wasn't going to get away he tossed the bag at Takashi who automatically caught it without thinking and ran off down a nearby alley.

"Uh… Takashi I think-" Kyo was cut off as the group of policemen/women converged on the group and before any of them knew it they were all hand cuffed and being held by a policeman/woman.

"I am Constable Tom Joans. You have been caught red-handed with the stolen goods and will now be taken to the police station for questioning," the constable stated.

"But Sir we were simp-" Storm started but was cut off by the constable.

"Anything you say may and will be used against you in the Court of Justice. Proceed to the station without further resistance," Constable Joans said, recoiling slightly at the double death glare from Sasuke and Takashi.

Grudgingly the eight walked to the corner station, which had a large sign above it saying 'Police Force of the Parallel Worlds: Capturing Criminals that Travel Through the Realms'. They glanced at it strangely before they were pushed roughly through the doors and placed in a large cell.

"The Chief will be with you momentarily," he said as the cell door closed behind him.

The lock clicked, indicating they were now locked in.

--

**TBC**

--

**A/N:** Yay! Now they're in jail :O Hope ya liked the first part! It was short I know, but the version I have on the computer has no chapters and this was the first placed that could be considered the end to a chapter. Reviews are very welcome! Oh and before I forget in case someone actually noticed, Kuri doesn't have a prologue section yet cause her creator hasn't had any time to create one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Group Fanfic**

**Plot: **Four girls and four guys, each from a different world/place, find themselves stranded together in a world none of them has ever seen before. Not only that but at random moments they get transported to another world just as they've gotten used to the one they're in. They must learn to cooperate and trust each other, or _die_.

**A/N:** In this chapter most of the conversations have been made by the creator of that character and generally they also made the conversation of their respective anime guy, as well as some of their actions. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy

_'blah blah' -_ thoughts/thought conversations

_Blah's POV_ - Change of POV (**P**oint **O**f **V**iew for those who don't know)

**-bang-** - sound/action

**Disclaimer:** I **_do not_** own any of the characters from any of the animes mentioned in this fanfic! They belong to the various companies/people that made them.

_Previously:_

_Grudgingly the eight walked to the corner station, which had a large sign above it saying 'Police Force of the Parallel Worlds: Capturing Criminals that Travel Through the Realms'. They glanced at it strangely before they were pushed roughly through the doors and placed in a large cell._

_"The Chief will be with you momentarily," he said as the cell door closed behind him._

_The lock clicked, indicating they were now locked in._

**Chapter 2**

They sat there silently for a few moments.

"Now what are we going to do? We're stuck in this blasted place!" Kyo snarled, as he punched the door, leaving an imprint of his fist.

"Getting angry won't help," Kuri said, trying to calm Kyo down whilst still seeming to be unfazed by all that had occurred.

"I don't need some girl mothering me!!" he stated angrily then turned to the rest of the group, "Well what are we going to do!?"

Kuri glared at him and stalked to the other side of the cell.

"Shut up Kyo, you're nearly as bad as that Idiot in the orange jumpsuit…" drawled Sasuke.

"WHO? WHICH IDIOT IN AN ORANGE JUMPSUIT!?" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"…ARE YOU REALLY THAT SUPID!?" retorted Saltine," WHO IN THIS BLASTED CELL IS WEARING ORANGE APART FROM YOU?!"

"… THAT BASTARD!!"

**-Whack-**

Trying, yet failing, to remain calm, Saltine turned to Takashi who was surveying the encounter with mild interest.

"So… what do we do?" she said with a forced smile on her face as she shot Naruto an icy glare.

"Foremost, remaining calm and accessing the situation at hand, then devising a suitable solution," Takashi said, she slowly walked around the room then turned to the door and studied the lock, "This lock is simple to pick and if we time it right we can escape. Also with all eight of us it would be easy enough to pry away the bricks and create a hole in the wall, also enabling us to escape."

Everyone looked at her amazed. Suddenly finding herself the centre of attention, she turned away.

"Wow, I didn't know you could talk that much Tashi," Sasuke said.

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't call me Tashi, my name is Ta-ka-shi," she emphasised each syllable in her name; she then turned and joined Kuri on the other side of the cell.

Sasuke shrugged and returned to studying the lock and seeing if it really was as easy to pick as Takashi said it was. The room turned strangely silent again and Storm shifted uncomfortably feeling she had to say something.

"Well… we can at least be thankful that they didn't take our packs," she stated, breaking the silence.

"Hn. And what use exactly is extra food going to be? Or perhaps you have all your spare clothes and makeup and the little things you girls always seem to need," Kai sneered.

Storm glared at him, "Actually Triangles Boy I have ropes as well as some arrows and a bow in my pack!"

"And that's going to help us how?" he stated, smirking arrogantly.

Storm, trembling with anger gave him a final death glare and went over to join Kuri and Takashi.

"Well this is going well isn't it?!" Saltine confirmed in a strange happy exasperated way, "Guess I, myself, am going to search out a way to escape from this lousy prison!"

"Oh yes and the voice of a measly thief is really going to change something, why don't you let the next Hokage do the work," Naruto said.

"MEASLY THEIF!?" She yelled aloud, "I am a PIRATE! I don't hang around some alleyway waiting to pickpocket the next person who comes trotting by, I sail the dangerous seas and go on adventures, robbing anyone who tries to stand in my way!" She shouted furiously, "Don't lug me in with those insignificant, nothing better to do bamboozes!!"

"They both steal so they're the same," Naruto replied, shrugging.

With that said, Saltine shook her head at Naruto, as if she disapproved of him, and walked over to join the other girls. The cell was now divided into a girls' side and a boys' side.

_Naruto, Saltine, Kyo and Kuri POV_

"Those girls are really, _really_ touchy!" Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, we can't say anything without them blowing up," Kyo fumed.

"Don't you think we can hear your petty little mumblings over there?!" Saltine snapped.

"You should speak for yourself Kyo!!" Kuri growled.

It was silent for a few more minutes then Naruto muttered to Kyo, "Told you so…"

_Sasuke's Thoughts_

_'I have to agree with the idiot for once, those girls explode at anything. Tashi especially gets annoyed when I call her Tashi'_

Sasuke smirked.

_'I am definitely going to keep calling her that, it will make for some very interesting conversations…but I gotta admit… her glare rivals the patented Uchiha Glare©… gee… if looks could kill, I'd be in hell already…'_

_Takashi's Thoughts_

_'URGH! That Sasuke I want to rip his god-damned spine out! How dare he call me Tashi!'_

Takashi made a growling sound in her throat. Then she noticed Sasuke smirking at her. She shot a glare at him capable of scaring a medium sized mammal to death.

_'Shit, he can survive death glare number 7… impressive… death glares aside… That, that, that darn smirk! I hate it I hate it I hate it!! He has to be the most annoying guy on the face of this planet!! I just can't wait to rip his guts out…. Ah… that would be nice….'_

_Storm & Kai Thoughts as well as Conversation/Arguing_

Storm glared at Kai slowly getting more and more vexed at his arrogant smirk.

"Hn Storm can't keep your eyes off me can you," he taunted smirking his lazy, arrogant smirk.

"Why the heck would I want to look at you!?" she snapped continuing to glare.

Kai just continued to smirk, seemingly oblivious to her death glare.

**Storm (silently fuming)** – _'Ooooooo if I could just wipe that damn smirk of his face and take him down a peg or two!'_

**Kai (watching Storm fume whilst inside laughing his head off in a very un-Kai-like manner.** _(A/N: Also sorta talking to Dranzer)_ – _'Hehe, Storm is so easy to infuriate. At least I know I won't get bored.'_

**Dranzer** – _'Master Kai you are a very devilish human.'_

**K** – _'Why thank you Dranzer, you do know I take an extreme pride in that'_

**D** – _'Yes and I almost feel sorry for Storm considering you've chosen her as your victim out of the seven you could have chosen from'_

**K** – _'Ah, well she's just the lucky one that gets to be talked to by as good-looking a guy as me'_

**D** – _'Tsk tsk, your ego just won't stop growing will it?'_

**K** – _'A 'nope' pretty much sums that up'_

**D** – _'Thought so…'_

_The Girls' POV_

Having decided to put a stalemate between themselves and their collective male, the girls had grouped themselves into a tight circle so as no boy could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well to get out of this little situation we'll unfortunately need to work as a whole group with the guys," Storm stated.

"Unfortunate luck, but these imprisonments are more advanced than what I've dealt with before," Saltine replied, sighing.

"Uh-huh," Kuri stated.

"Agreed," Takashi added.

They were silent for a few moments then Storm spoke up again, "We'll need to devise a truce, but its going to be difficult in that we'll probably have to make a deal with them… so who's going to do the dealing?"

"I am firmly opposed to the idea of myself negotiating with those males positioned adjacent to our position, in particular the knuckle-headed smart-ass arrogant individual by the name of Uchiha Sasuke…" Takashi stated vehemently.

Everyone stared.

"I think everyone shares the same feelings about dealing with the guys," Kuri said.

"I say the perfect thing to do is draw straws," Saltine suggested, "I've got some in my pockets readily marked and good to begin."

"Why are you carrying straws with you?" Storm asked curiously.

"Fights make their way into my crew. It also saves pointless arguing on who gets to fight first," she replied, taking the straws out of her pocket. She took off her hat, placed the straws in it and held it high. She shook it, "Now we draw, ladies."

They each put their hand in the hat and pulled out a straw…

_The Guys' POV_

"What do you reckon the girls are doing?" Kyo asked, voicing the question all of them were thinking.

"It looks like they're drawing straws," Naruto observed.

"Obviously! We want to know why though. Any ideas?" Sasuke said.

"Hn, it looks like we're about to find out," Kai said.

The girls approached them.

"We want to make a truce, but there has to be a few decisions and rules to the truce, so chose one of you to discuss with one of us," they stated.

"Not me," all the guys said at once.

"Ha. Thought this would be the case. I've got a number of straws, draw them from within my hat and whoever picks the one marked with a black cross will be the spokesman for the guys." Saltine explained, mixing them in her hat and holding it up high, "Now reach in and convene with your fate!" She leered, looking over to Storm.

The girls then walked back over to their side of the cell. The guys looked at each other then shrugged, there was nothing to lose, so they each put a hand into the hat and drew out their straw…

_Back to Normal POV_

Storm and Kai faced each other.

"So you drew the marked straw as well huh?" Storm stated.

"Obviously," Kai said snorting, "Seems we're both unlucky."

"Yup."

"So what are the details of this 'truce' you girls have cooked up?"

"Basically if the group is in some sort of trouble, such as now, we all agree not to fight with each other but with our common enemy, in this case the police. Also no more bitching about each other, at least to each other's faces," Storm explained, "Fair?"

"Seems fair enough, though I have to say the last part will be a tad difficult for all of us," Kai replied.

Storm nodded in agreement, and then added, "So it's a truce?"

"It's a truce," Kai stated.

They shook hands and their separate groups combined in the middle of the cell.

"So, is it time to escape or shall I take a nap?" Saltine asked grinning.

"It's time to get out of here," they all replied.

"So are you best at picking locks?" Kuri asked Saltine who was lying about lazily.

"Me? I pick locks with keys no duuh, not with hairpins or other random objects, so I can't help in that area," she replied.

"Then that'd definitely be me," Takashi replied.

"Okay then, Tashi you'll do the lock, Kyo once she has opened the door you check that there's no guards outside and if there is knock them out," Sasuke said.

Takashi narrowed her eyes and her hand twitched towards her weapons pouch at being called Tashi but remembered with a pang of disappointment at the 'truce' that was agreed upon, and said nothing as she began to pick the lock. There was a click indicating it that it had opened. The cell door slowly creaked open as they all peeked out the door, searching for signs of a guard. There seemed to be one sitting in a chair a few cells down, but he hadn't yet noticed them.

"Kyo, it's your turn," Kuri whispered.

He nodded and he slipped out the door and walked towards the guard.

"Hey! Hey you what are you doing out of your cell?" the guard demanded, getting up out of his chair.

"What does it look like, we're making a jail break," Kyo replied, as he punched the guy in the face, making a sickening crunch, then shouted back, "All clear now."

They moved towards the doorway that led to the front of the police station. Then they heard a group of voices approaching the door from the other side.

"Eight teenagers, caught red-handed with the stolen items, they're in their cell ready to see you," a voice the recognised as Constable Joans'.

"Oh dear, more teenage lawbreakers. Their number keeps rising, I often wonder if it will ever stop," the second voice replied.

The said teenagers glanced at each other.

"We're innocent at that. Stupid officer needs to put his brain into actual usage," Saltine hissed quietly, not trying to yell and lose their cover now.

"Well time to get out of here, on three we'll run through the doors, don't stop just keep running straight ahead. They'll be hard put to catch a group of eight teenagers charging towards them," Storm said, the rest nodded, "One… Two… Three! GO! GO! GO!"

They sprinted through the double doors, startling all the people in the room and then running out the door and onto the street.

"Those are the teenagers! They've escaped! AFTER THEM!!" the constable shouted.

Saltine skidded to a halt for a moment and took a large rock out of her pocket. She threw it at the constable's head, making him flinch as it grazed his cheek.

"Take that you stupid man in arms! Ha ha!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Come on Saltine!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her arm and dragging her to catch up with the rest.

Like a cat, Takashi leaped up and aimed two kicks at the two guards flanking the constable. Smirking as she watched them fall to the ground out cold, she ran after the others, but not before, she slipped a leather pouch into her weapons pouch. _"That'll come in handy…"_ (A/N: Btw, there's money in the pouch)

"HURRY UP TASHI!" yelled an annoyingly familiar voice.

_"One-more-time… I swear…. His GOD-DAMNED HEAD WILL BE DISCONNECTED FROM HIS BODY!!"_

They made their way through the criss-crossing streets until they reached what seemed to be the outskirts of town. They halted and looked around them; the police were nowhere in sight.

"So what do we do now?" Takashi asked.

"No idea. Though I can guess for certain that there'll be wanted posters of us around the city in a matter of hours," Kuri replied.

"Yay! Wanted posters!" Saltine said with a tinge of excitement. Naruto sweat dropped at her different reaction to the others.

"At least we're out of that damn jail cell," Kyo stated.

"I say we start heading towards the next town, through the woods, and hopefully those globes will move us to another world before we're caught again," Sasuke said, ignoring the Takashi Death Glare No. 6.

Everyone nodded in agreement and together the eight entered the forest, hoping that by some chance they'll get through this alive.

--

**TBC**

**--**

**A/N:** Lol, this fanfic is kinda random but hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Group Fanfic**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter don't really have much to say, except enjoy =D

_'blah blah'_ - thoughts/thought conversations

_Blah's POV_ - Change of POV (**P**oint **O**f **V**iew for those who don't know)

**Disclaimer:** I **_do not_** own any of the characters from any of the animes mentioned in this fanfic! They belong to the various companies/people that made them.

_Previously_

_"I say we start heading towards the next town, through the woods, and hopefully those globes will move us to another world before we're caught again," Sasuke said, ignoring the Takashi Death Glare No. 6._

_Everyone nodded in agreement and together the eight entered the forest, hoping that by some chance they'll get through this alive._

**Chapter 3**

_A few hours later_

They had been walking through this forest for hours now and still there seemed to be no sign of it ending.

"Guys I have a feeling that we've been walking around in circles," Storm said as the group stopped for another rest.

"That means we're completely lost," Naruto said, stating the obvious.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have let the boys do the leading," Saltine grumbled.

"If you girls are so good then why don't you lead?" Naruto retorted.

"Fine we will!" she snapped, "Come on girls; time to show the boys who's best!"

The girls stood up and looked around them.

"This way," they all said at once, pointing to a trail none of the boys had noticed before, "Well are you guys coming?"

The guys nodded reluctantly and the group began walking down the trail.

"Someone save us, we'll never survive the girls leading!" Naruto muttered, "Not even me as the next Hokage."

"Naruto just shut up or the girls' wrath will be on you," Sasuke warned.

"I reckon those girls are on a continuous PMS," Kyo added, quietly hoping the girls wouldn't hear.

Saltine popped up behind them with an evil glint in her eyes, "Are you boys talking about us? For your sake I hope you're not."

"No, no of course not! We were just talking about… the trees; yeah we were talking about the trees!" Naruto said quickly.

"…Okay…"

Saltine headed back over to the girls a disbelieving look on her face.

"Naruto that was _PATHETIC_! I mean trees!? Why the heck would we be talking about trees!?" Kyo hissed angrily.

"Well it was the first thing I could think of! I didn't see you or Sasuke coming up with anything!" Naruto retorted.

Their argument was cut short when they heard the increasing noise of four irritated females. Wondering what had happened this time, the guys walked over only to notice that the trail had split into four separate paths and it seemed that the girls couldn't agree on which one to follow.

"Urgh! I hate this; I'm going my own way!" Saltine cried in exasperation.

With that said, she turned and walked off down the left path.

"Fine! We'll do the same!" the other three shouted.

Takashi went down the left-middle path, Kuri went down the right-middle path and Storm went down the right-hand path. The guys looked at each other, "Oh shit…"

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We split up and follow them," Sasuke replied.

"This is going to be absolute fun," Kai added sarcastically.

They split, Naruto going along the left-hand path, Sasuke down the middle left path, Kyo along the middle right path and Kai along the right-hand path.

_**Naruto & Saltine: Path No. 1 ~ Swamp**_

"Why on earth do girls have to be so darn emotional!?" Naruto muttered, "Now where is that girl? Hm, just realised I have absolutely no idea who went down this path… great…"

He ran along the path hoping to catch up with whichever girl it was that was in front of him. A little way ahead of him, he noticed a pirate hat on longhaired brunette.

"Greeeaaaat, its Saltine," he groaned, mentally banging his head against a wall.

Hearing a voice Saltine looked behind her, noticing Naruto she glared, "What are _you_ doing following me?"

"Well you girls split up so us guys had to split up. You do know it's dangerous for a girl to wander through the forest by herself," Naruto answered.

"I'm not exactly defenseless you know!" she snapped, "I'm the captain of my own pirate crew; I know how to handle dangerous situations!"

Naruto shrugged, "Well besides that it's not good for the group to split up."

"The dumbass actually starts to make sense!" Saltine said with feigned shock, "At least you're not talking about trees any more, though that must've been a very enlightening conversation."

"Screw you," Naruto growled.

"Right back at ya," Saltine retorted.

They walked in silence for few minutes when Saltine suddenly stopped. Naruto kept walking before he realised that Saltine wasn't there any more.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked, turning around.

"My feet are stuck," Saltine replied as she tried to pull her feet from what seemed like the beginnings of a swamp.

N – _'Crap, crap, crap, what do I do!? Guess there's only one thing I can do…'_

"Here give me your hand so I can pull you out," he offered, somewhat reluctantly.

"If it were different I wouldn't, but I swear it feels like I'm sinking," she murmured as the mud reached above her ankles and rising up her getting closer to her knees.

Saltine reluctantly took hold of Naruto's hand and he used the other to grab her arm and pulled.

"Almost got it," he said.

He took a deep breath and tugged his hardest; Saltine was hauled out of the mud, but due to the force of Naruto's pull caused her to land on top of him.

_**Takashi & Sasuke: Path No. 2 ~ Ivy**_

"Tashi!" Sasuke yelled.

Takashi turned around startled, and then her eyes narrowed as she noticed Sasuke, "I've told you time and time again not to call me Tashi! How many times will it take to get it into that thick skull of yours?"

"A never ending amount," he replied, smirking.

"Urgh, you are SO damn irritating! Why of all people did you have to follow me?" she complained.

"Just cause," Sasuke replied as his smirk widened.

_'I HATE THAT SMIRK!!!'_ – Takashi thought to herself whilst glaring at Sasuke.

"You're lucky we have a truce otherwise you'd be dead already," she muttered through gritted teeth.

The forest around them thickened as they walked along. Takashi's eyes widened as she spotted a plant that looked an awful lot like ivy. She glanced at Sasuke; thankfully, he hadn't noticed her slight flinch at the sight of the dreaded plant. The further they walked the more ivy seemed to appear around them and due to Takashi's state of mind at that moment, it seemed as though they were reaching towards her.

The second time she flinched, she wasn't as lucky as the first time. Sasuke noticed and looked at her strangely, but said nothing. Then the ivy began to out number the other types of plants and Takashi flinched at least ten times when Sasuke turned to her.

"What is wrong with you!?" he asked, trying to hide his slight anger, "Why do you keep flinching?"

Takashi didn't respond, she'd frozen in place staring blankly in front of her. Sasuke looked in the direction Takashi was staring at and saw wall of ivy blocking their way.

"You're scared of ivy?" Sasuke asked a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"NO!" Takashi answered just a bit too quickly.

Her eyes wandered around the wall of ivy to see if there was another path around it. To her sharp eyes, it appeared that no one had walked down this path for a very long time.

_'Just my luck…'_ Takashi thought to herself, groaning inwardly, _'And of all the people to notice this ONE moment of weakness it just has to be that jerk!'_

Takashi pulled out her blade and slashed at the ivy. Some of the ivy fell away, but it looked like the ivy here was at least one to two metres thick. Takashi squished down the fear and helplessness that was beginning to overwhelm her.

**_Kuri & Kyo: Path No. 3 ~ Water and lots of it!_**

"Slow down!!!" Kyo yelled as he followed Kuri who was walking quite fast and muttering to herself.

He ran past and stopped right in front of her, causing Kuri to look up startled.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"What was with you girls suddenly having a fight? And why are you walking so fast?" Kyo questioned as they continued walking.

"It was obvious why we were fighting you moron, there were four paths and four of us so go figure. As to why I am walking fast, well with the police chasing after us wouldn't you be walking fast?" Kuri replied, "And now I've got a question for you, why the heck did you follow me?"

"Like any of us had a choice! You girls were united one second and storming off in different directions the next we did the first thing that came into our heads and that was to split up and follow. It's not exactly safe for people to go wandering around alone in the forest," Kyo stated.

Kuri looked ahead and noticed that the trail was becoming slightly muddier and the trees were spaced further apart, it was also going up-hill. Kyo sniffed and stiffened. Kuri turned to him puzzled.

"You okay?" she asked a little worried.

"I smell water, a lot of it," he answered.

Kuri ran ahead to the top of the hill and gestured for Kyo to hurry and catch up. When Kyo reached the top he almost ran back in the other direction and would have if it hadn't been for his pride.

There was a small sparkling lake and along with the clear blue sky, it was picture-perfect scenery to Kuri but to Kyo it was like one of his nightmares becoming reality. Kuri ran down the path to the edge of the lake where there was a group of small motor boats, which had been pulled up onto the shore. She turned back to look at where Kyo was still standing.

"Come on Kyo! We're never going to get across if you don't come down," Kuri shouted.

Kyo gulped and in the time it took him to reach Kuri he had managed to steel himself against the horror that he was feeling. By the time he did reach her, she had already pushed one of the boats partially into the water.

"Well move it! Get into the boat! What's with you?" Kuri insisted, her glare echoing the angry tone of her voice.

Kyo glared at her but thought that getting in that boat now would be a lot better than sitting on the shore being stubborn and having a fuming girl standing there as well. He stepped into the boat and it rocked, he almost lost his balance but to his luck, or rather his _unluckiness_, Kuri had great reflexes and managed to catch him before he fell in.

"Oh shit..." Kyo thought as there was a 'poof' and he turned into an orange cat.

"What the hell!?" Kuri exclaimed as she held up the cat that was now struggling in her hands, "Kyo?"

Kuri groaned and mumbled, "Great, just great!"

She placed the cat on the other side of the boat and started the motor. The boat sailed smoothly across the lake's calm surface. Kuri relaxed and stared out at the scenery wondering how everyone else was coping.

**_Storm & Kai: Path No. 4 ~ VERY Long/VERY Tall Grass_**

Kai followed Storm along the path. The girl seemed too absorbed in her own thoughts and had yet to notice the presence of her most hated member of the group and Kai preferred it that way. They walked for possibly five minutes, Storm still not noticing Kai's presence until he accidentally stepped on a twig and the sound of its snap echoed through the silence.

Storm jumped and turned around bow in hand an arrow set, ready to fire. When she saw it was Kai she lowered it, if only slightly.

"Oh, its you. You know you could've made your presence clear instead of stalking me like some predator, I mean how long does it take to step on something that makes a noise! You were obviously trying to keep your being there a secret because the path is littered with dry leaves and twigs," Storm said crossly; Kai's startling of her had made her bad mood worse.

Kai, who had already begun to walk ahead turned and shrugged, "I don't go marching about making the noise an elephant would if it were passing through. I prefer people _not_ to notice me."

"Wow Triangles Boy actually said a sentence without the word 'hn' at the beginning," Storm said in mocking amazement as she caught up with him.

"Hn," Kai replied smirking.

Storm glared at him and tried to walk ahead, but no matter how hard she tried, Kai seemed to be able to keep pace with her. By the time she gave up they were deep into an area of very tall and thick grass, the only way they could both tell that they were still on the path was because there was still the trees clumped heavily where the path edge was.

"Well this is great," Storm muttered, "I can't see anything over this grass!"

"Neither can I and I'm taller than you by a lot," Kai added.

"Oh thanks insult my height why don't you?" Storm grumbled.

"Shorty," he stated, smirking

Storm glared at him and stalked ahead. Kai followed her still smirking.

_"ARGH!!! I can't stand him!"_

In Storm's opinion, this was not going well at all, she was lost, tired, and hungry and stuck with a guy she completely despised.

The two continued their tiring trek through the grass both too tired and frustrated to talk let alone argue with each other.

**_Naruto & Saltine: Path No. 1 ~ Swamp_**

Saltine froze, her mind just barely registering the position she was in and that it was one that she never wanted to be in even if her life depended on it. And Naruto was in pretty much the same state, wondering how on earth, or wherever they were, helping her out of the mud had caused them to end up in this very compromising position, which thankfully none of the guys were here to see or he'd being going through hell and back.

Saltine was the first to snap out of the dazed state the both of them were in and quickly stood up, brushing off her clothes and observing their surroundings as though nothing had happened.

"Are you going to get off the ground or are you going to lie there all day?" she asked the still dazed wannabe Hokage.

"Uh... right..." Naruto replied, getting up quickly.

The two continued along the path, this time watching for swampy, muddy sections and checking the ground in front of them with a stick Saltine had picked up. The one downside was that this made it slow going for the two who were already tired, irritated and embarrassed but finally after what had seemed like hours to Naruto and Saltine the ground hardened and they left the swamp behind them.

Exhausted they both sat on the ground to take a small break.

"Thank god we are passed that swamp!" Saltine stated elated.

"Mm... how far do you reckon we have to go till we reach the end of this path?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Not too far I suppose since we have passed the swamp," Saltine replied, "But for now we rest."

"Yup, rest is a good idea."

**_Takashi & Sasuke: Path No. 2 ~ Ivy_**

"Tashi give me your katana."

Takashi stood there as still as a statue, seeming not to have heard Sasuke. Her fear had frozen her and she was having flashbacks of being trapped beneath a barrier of ivy.

"TASHI!" Sasuke clicked his fingers in front of her face, snapping Takashi out of her trance, "Give me your katana."

Handing Sasuke her katana Takashi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down and focus on getting out of the situation at hand. Sasuke turned and methodically began to hack away at the ivy and it wasn't long before a decent pathway had been cleared. He indicated to Takashi that she could walk along the path.

_'Breath Takashi, remember to breath, you can handle this, that jerk is watching you and you can't let him see any more weakness in you. Prove that you are strong!'_ Takashi thought to herself over and over again as she followed Sasuke through the tunnel of ivy.

"You look pale," Sasuke stated as they stopped for a rest.

"I'm fine," Takashi muttered through gritted teeth.

He shrugged and stood up and began to clear the way ahead of them again, this time at a much faster pace than before. Sighing slightly Takashi slowly got up and resumed her mantra as she walked behind him.

She almost crashed into him when he stopped suddenly and turned and gave her back her blade. Takashi looked at him questioningly.

"There's not much ivy ahead and it is no longer blocking the path."

Seeing that this was so, Takashi walked a little faster till she was just in front of Sasuke, there was no way she was ever going to show weakness in front of him again. Determined, she lead them the rest of the way.

**_Kuri & Kyo: Path No. 3 ~ Water and lots of it!_**

Kuri was extremely bored, a cat was not a good conversation maker... though Kyo rarely was either. Just then there was a *poof* and Kyo was back... with no clothes...

"AH!" Kuri screamed and covered her eyes.

"You can uncover your eyes now," Kyo said, embarrassment evident in his tone.

Kuri peeked through her hands and saw to her relief that Kyo was now fully clothes.

"So care to explain what just occurred?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard the story of the 12 zodiacs?" Kyo began, Kuri nodded and Kyo continued, "Well you know the cat in that story? That's me, the other twelve animals are the rest of my so-called family. It's a curse that has gone through the Sohma family for generations and for one with this curse, whenever hugged by someone of the opposite gender they turn into their animal and when they turn back... they don't have... their clothes on."

"Okay..." Kuri said, not quite understanding but pretending she did anyway, "So that's why you don't like water?"

"Ya think?" Kyo growled, angry at his weakness being brought up.

Kuri grinned and returned to steering the boat. It wasn't long before they reached the shore. They pulled the boat up onto the beach.

Kyo muttered, "That better have been the last of the water."

Kuri smirked but didn't respond. The two of them began walking up the path leading away from the lake.

**_Storm & Kai: Path No. 4 ~ VERY Long/VERY Tall Grass_**

Storm sneezed, this grass was tickling her nose and she really did not appreciate it. She had sneezed so many times that she'd actually lost count, whilst Mr Statue over to her right had not sneezed once! And he wasn't even polite enough to say 'Bless you'.

Kai was getting slightly annoyed by Storm's continous sneezing but was trying to focus on not sneezing himself. Sneezing just wasn't something Kai did and he didn't think he had ever sneezed in his life... at least he couldn't remember if he ever had. He was one of the people that never seemed to get sick, maybe it was because he had been brought up in Russia and since cold in Japan wasn't anything close to Russia cold he was immune to the sickness that it generally brought.

"How long do you think we've been walking?" Storm's question broke the silence.

Kai shrugged.

"You could at least guess or respond with an 'I don't know', but noooooo you seem to lose the power of speech every so often," Storm grumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't feel the need to talk to people such as you."

Storm stopped walking and glared at him.

"Ooooo, you are going to die painfully Triangles Boy!" Storm fumed.

Kai turned and raised an eyebrow at her, "And YOU are going to be the one doing the painful killing?"

"Hmph, why not me?" she retorted.

"You really think I'd let someone like you, kill someone like me?" he stated as he continued to walk ahead.

"Why you!? Come back here!"

**_Naruto & Saltine: Path No. 1 ~ Swamp_**

"Hey, I think I see the end of the path!" Naruto exclaimed, "It looks like it opens into a clearing!"

"Finally!" Saltine stated, then she grinned wickedly, "Race you to the clearing!"

She sprinted ahead, ignoring Naruto's cry that she got a head start. She burst into the clearing and collapsed on grass out of breath but happy to be free of the swamp-dominated path. Naruto collapsed next to her mumbling stuff about unfair head starts.

"I'm pirate what do you expect? We lie, we cheat and above all we win at any cost," Saltine stated smirking.

**_Takashi & Sasuke: Path No. 2 ~ Ivy_**

The two hadn't spoken since Sasuke's words about there being no more ivy and it didn't look like any conversation was going to start soon.

Takashi was busy observing her surroundings when she noticed a gap up ahead, through which she could see two people lying on the grass, one had a pirate hat and the other an orange jumpsuit.

"It's the dobe and the pirate," Sasuke stated.

Takashi nodded in agreement.

**_The Clearing ~ So far containing Naruto & Saltine, about to contain Sasuke & Takashi_**

"Hm, is that Takashi and Sasuke?" Saltine asked as she sat up.

"Yup," Naruto replied, jumping up, "Hi Sasuke! Takashi!"

The two mentioned looked at each other and blantantly ignored Naruto, who scowled at their obvious disregard of him.

**_Kuri & Kyo: Path No. 3 ~ Water and lots of it!_**

"I think we're almost at the end of this path... and I think I see the others!" Kuri said.

"Yup, only our group has people as strange as them," Kyo stated.

"Agreed... hey we agreed on something!" Kuri exclaimed, Kyo scowled at her and she shutup, but only for a moment, "Heya guys!!!"

**_The Clearing ~ So far containing Naruto & Saltine, Sasuke & Takashi, about to contain Kuri & Kyo_**

"Hey Kuri!" Saltine shouted returning the greeting.

Takashi nodded at Kuri, which was more acknowledgement than she gave to anyone else.

Naruto waved to Kyo who waved lazily back.

"Strange how all these paths lead to the same place," Kuri commented.

"Maybe that's why we couldn't agree on which way to go, cause all the ways were the right ones!" Saltine added.

"Can't say that yet because two people are still missing," Kyo stated.

"Storm and Kai... the two probably have just killed each other!" Saltine said.

It was then that they all heard a pair of voices drifting over to them.

"...I think not," Takashi said.

"You are going to get killed very, very slowly and very, very painfully!!!"

"That's definitely Storm," Kuri stated.

"Isn't there any other threat you can think of because that one is getting old."

"And there's a typical Kai response," Kyo added.

Soon the bickering pair came into view, Storm looking _extremely_ frustrated and Kai looking slightly bemused. Then Storm noticed the others and sighed in relief.

**Back to Normal _(A/N: All are now together and in the clearing)_**

"Hiya guys," Storm greeted as she walked over to them after a final glare at Kai, then added, "Strange isn't it... one path splitting into four then back into one again. What is the point of such a thing?"

Saltine shrugged, "Who knows."

"Well the important thing is that we've most likely managed to lose that stupid Constable," Kuri stated.

"And thank god for that," Naruto added.

"Aw don't you guys find it fun being on the run?" Saltine grinned.

"Not particularly," Sasuke said.

"We aren't pirates like you Saltine," Storm replied, "We're not used to being wanted people."

Takashi muttered, "I usually kill the people I'm wanted by."

The group was silent for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts. Then Kuri spoke, "Hey guys... how come we haven't been transported to another world yet? It's a little strange isn't it?"

Storm looked thoughtful as she took out her orb, "Maybe there's more to the orbs than we thought."

Everyone else took out their orbs as well to look at them, trying to puzzle out what exactly it was about these strange orbs that enabled them to get transported from world to world.

The orbs began to glow.

_"Uh-oh, here we go again!"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the third chapter, sorry it took so long ^^; hope you enjoy the randomness and complete and utter pointlessness of this fic!


End file.
